


Blood, Sweat and Tears

by orphan_account



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Blood, Death, Guns, M/M, Reita as a bodyguard, Ruki as a mafia boss, Slight Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When one makes a deal with the Yakuza, one has to honour it, no matter what. If you were in their debt, you made sure to repay it. If you didn't, well, you would suffer at the hands of the boss. 
This is a tale of how young Takanori became the head of the Matsumoto Clan. It wasn't easy but it took blood, sweat and tears to bring him to the man he is today. And it was all thanks to Reita, his bodyguard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I have the Chizuru poster on my door on the way out of my living room, and @golden_kimono said "He looks like a mafia boss" And so we have this..... Enjoy!

The noise of the clock ticking filled the dimly lit room. Three men occupied it. One was a natural-born leader, one had sworn his life to the other and one was fearing for his life. You see, when one makes a deal with the Yakuza, one has to honour it, no matter what. If you were in their debt, you made sure to repay it. If you didn't, well, you would suffer at the hands of the boss.

Now, the Matusmoto clan were notorious for their honour, for getting the job done, as well as for maintaining a reputation that their leader prided himself on. The founder, Mr Mastumoto, sadly passed away a couple of years ago, with his son refusing to step into his footsteps. It was a dark time and his son, Takanori, did not want anything to do with the death, the misery and the pain that came with running the family business.

He knew what it entailed. He had seen the breakdown in marriage between his Mother and Father. Takanori saw all the domestic violence from both sides as well as the emotional abuse. It wasn't the best environment for him to grow up in, but he developed a thick skin. One night, his Father came back with a fatal gunshot wound. Takanori was shocked to hear that his Father had dragged himself home to be with his family before death.

It all went downhill from there. Takanori lost his Mother to the same perpetrator. Someone had it out for the clan and Takanori didn't want anything more to do with them. He was due to leave, run away. Takanori couldn't handle the fear, couldn't handle to way he looked over his shoulder every day and night; he couldn't sleep or eat properly. It was slowly killing him. 

Takanori packed his bags and left in the middle of the night. He snuck through the bodyguards posted outside of his flat and made his way to the train station. He was shaking slightly as the street lamps didn't seem to be working properly and there was no one around. He felt uneasy, like he was being watched. 

Footsteps were heard behind him and his heart raced. Fuck, he shouldn't have left the safety of his home. As he passed an alleyway, he turned to look behind him. Nothing there. No one. He breathed a sign of relief and turned back around...

Someone was in front of him instantly and they grabbed him, dragging him into an alleyway. He screamed, but they covered his mouth with a rag doused with liquid. He heard a shout coming from behind him and he hit the floor. Was someone there? He couldn't stay conscious, but heard commotion carry on around him as he tried to gain a grip on reality, but the chemical was already putting his mind to sleep...

He shot up instantly at the sound of a phone ringing. Takanori looked around and he found himself back in his room. He heard an unfamiliar voice on the phone and saw the back of a blonde figure from his bedroom, standing in his kitchen. Takanori just stared and figured that at least he was in his bedroom? Who were those people who grabbed him?

"Yes, I have him. He's safe, don't worry." 

Safe? Yes, that was true. He was back in his own apartment. But who was in his kitchen? Takanori stood and made his way over to the door frame. The blonde turned instantly and Takanori's eyes widened. The blonde was young and he had a band across his face, dark chocolate eyes and an intense stare. "He's awake. I'll call you back."

Takanori watched carefully as he placed his phone in his pocket and he narrowed his eyes at the stranger. "Who are you and what are you doing in my home?"

"Is that any way to talk to someone who just saved your life?" His voice was laced with a little humour. "Sit down, I've made you breakfast."

"How can I trust you?" Takanori's eyebrows raised, yet nevertheless, he made his way to the dining room table and sat down, a careful gaze on the blonde. "I don't even know your name."

"Reita," the blonde answered, "I was a friend of your Father's."

"That explains why you saved my life." Takanori rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest defiantly when Reita moved to place the plate in front of him. "I take it you owe my Father and this is your way of repaying your debt?"

"So to speak." Reita sat in front of Takanori and gestured for him to eat. "Your Father was a good man, he helped me and my family quite a bit."

"Then we must be thinking of a different person, because my Father was no saint." 

"Your Father saved my life," Reita spoke up, looking down at the table. "The Takashima clan killed my family and he saved me."

Ah yes, the Takashima clan. They were rivals of his Father. Each owned different parts of the city, different aspects of the Police and the Government. Being the son of the Matsumoto clan, he was an easy target and he guessed this was the reason for the attack last night. Takashima's son had gone into hiding, or had run away, as Takanori had heard. The smaller man was jealous at this. He wanted to run away and he wasn't able to do that. The Takashima clan thought that his Father had something to do with his disappearance, but from what Takanori knew, he didn't. But try telling a head of a Yakuza clan this. 

"I'm here to serve you."

Takanori was brought of his thoughts when Reita spoke and his eyes bugged out of his head slightly. "I'm sorry, you're here to what?"

"I'm here to protect you, to be your personal bodyguard."

Takanori had to laugh at that. How could someone as weedy as Reita protect him?

"I don't look much now." It was as if Reita could hear his thoughts. "But trust me. I owe your Father a lot."

"Why do you wear that nose band?"

"Ahh, I'm allowed to have some secrets."

Takanori's eyes narrowed. "Will you ever tell me?" This exchange of words made him feel at ease, safe, and that was something he rarely felt anymore.

"Maybe, if you play your cards right."

And that was how Takanori ended up with a personal bodyguard. Everyone in the clan had apparently heard of Reita and they were not opposed to him helping. This was probably his Father's influence. Takanori had changed that morning. He was more open to being accepted as the leader. Reita was telling him constantly that he believed him and this is how Ruki, the leader of the Matusmoto clan, came about.

Ruki was shaky at first, not understanding the way things worked, but Reita, and the clan, had faith in him. Reita trusting him was the one thing that kept him going, so he was happy to have the blonde by his side. Ruki had to grow up, and grow up quickly. The first sight of a dead body had him heaving. The first time he had to order someone to be beaten up had him skip a couple of meals and the first time he killed someone had him crying himself to sleep. 

The thing that helped him through? Reita. Reita stroked his hair as he threw up, made sure that Ruki ate something small and held him through the night as tears flowed down his cheeks. Reita would hold him tightly, whispering things to try and calm him down. Ruki's hand shook as he remembered the feeling of a gun in his hand, the way he felt when he pulled the trigger. He would forever remember the look on the man's face.

Luckily, it was just him and Reita, and as soon as it was over, he was taken into the blonde's arms, a safe, warm embrace envoloping him. It was hard for Ruki to even comprehend what he had done. He had shot someone point blank because they made him angry. They weren't paying, they called him a bitch. Told him that he would never match up his father. They told him that they would kill him and take his precious bodyguard. They would fuck with him until he was raw and then slit his thro-

_Bang_

A bullet straight through the eyes.

Ruki was sat in his office, confused as he thought back onto that night. It had been a couple of weeks since it had happened and he wondered what had made him snap. What had made him shoot the man instantly? Ruki's heart raced as he realised that it was the things he said about Reita. The blonde was his protector, sure, but he was protective over the other. Ruki couldn't stand the thought of anyone hurting him. He wanted to see him smile on for him, wanting him to stop flirting with every woman when they were out. It hurt him. But he couldn't say anything. There was no chance that his bodyguard felt the same. He was just confused.

A soft knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts and he heard a familiar voice through the wooden surface. Reita.

"Come in."

The door opened and closed softly. The blonde's footsteps could be heard approaching him as Ruki looked out of the window. "Did you get the package I wanted?" 

A loud thump on the desk told him the answer he needed.

"Good. Did you run into any trouble?"

"Just one, but don't worry, he won't be giving us any trouble now."

"Good."

"Are you alright, Ruki?" The sound of concern laced in his voice made his head turn, seeing Reita stood next to him. He smiled softly as he met his gaze. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just thinking..."

"About your Father?"

"...Yeah." It was easier to lie than it was to tell the truth. He didn't want to lose Reita. He trusted him, needed him. He loved him. Fuck, he was in trouble. 

It took a couple of months before anything truly happened for their relationship to change. Ruki still leaned on Reita to be strong and one day, the blonde didn't return from a job. Ruki's blood instantly run cold. Something had happened, he could feel it. He was scared. Ruki ordered his men to go and retrieve Reita, and he front lined the attack. Ruki ended up shooting down a storm at an abandoned warehouse. Him and his men shot at the opposing clan - Takashima's clan to be exact. Those fuckers had taken his bodyguard, his friend, his soulmate.

Ruki found Reita tied up in an empty room, blood oozing from a cut on his forehead, eyes bandaged, mouth gagged, and his noseband hanging loosely from his face, not enough for him to see his nose. Reita still didn't trust him enough to reveal his face - and that always hurt - but he couldn't think about that right now. He had to get Reita to safety.

"Hey, Reita..." The blonde jumped and Ruki shushed him. "It's me. It's Ruki."

Ruki quickly released Reita from his bonds and took off the eye and mouth gags. "It's ok, we'll get you out of here." As they stood, a member of the Takashima clan stormed into the room and everything happened so quickly. Reita turned them both around and the sound of a gunshot ran through the room. Reita fell instantly, taking the bullet for Ruki. Ruki's eyes widened and was about to pull out his gun when his own clan took the bastard out.

"Reita?!" 

"I'm fine, it's just my shoulder. I'll get Kai to look at it when I get back..."

"But still..." He took a bullet for him. His heart raced and he stared up at the blonde, watching as his men had finally 'cleaned up house' and were helping Reita walk out of the warehouse. Consequences be damned, he needed the blonde back and would kill anyone who got in his way.

It took Reita a week to recover and Ruki never left his side. He made sure he had the best medical treatment and that he was well rested and well fed. Ruki had managed to fall asleep next to Reita's bed and he woke up to the sound of the shower running. Ruki sat up, rubbing his eyes and he looked around. Reita wasn't in bed, but he remembered the shower. It had just been turned off. Ruki waited for the other to leave, wanting to know what he wanted for breakfast, when all thoughts went out the window when Reita left the bathroom.

With only a towel around his waist.

Ruki stared and found his face flushing. Reita stared at him and frowned. "Are you alright?" 

Ruki looked away and heard Reita coming closer, kneeling down next to him.

"Ruki?"

Ruki shook his head and felt Reita's soft, wet fingertips under his chin, turning his head towards him.

"Ruki?" he repeated, staring into his eyes intently, "You've not been yourself for weeks, is everything alright?" 

Ruki couldn't resist anymore and he leaned forward, pressing his lips against the blonde's forcefully before pulling back. His eyes wide and his heart racing. Fuck, what did he just do? He quickly stood up and made his way to leave the room. His wrist was grabbed suddenly and he was spun around; before he could question anything else, Reita kissed him again.

Ruki froze before melting. Reita had such soft lips, and was a damn good kisser. He wrapped his arms around Reita's neck, pulling him closer. Hands tangled in Reita's wet locks as their tongues brushed, making him feel weak at the knees.

Suddenly he was lifted up in Reita's arms and placed on top of the bed, the other's body pressed warmly over his. "Reita?"

"I've wanted to kiss you since the moment I first saw you..." Reita admitted, his knuckles brushing against Ruki's cheeks. "You are so gorgeous, Ru. And you've become more gorgeous as you've grown into a fearless leader. Fuck, Ru. I want you so badly."

Ruki bit his lip and looked into the other's eyes, lust evident. "I want you too, Reita..." 

They kissed again, such passion burned in their bodies. Ruki was so turned on and he could feel that Reita was too. Ruki pulled back to stare up at the blonde again and he traced the nose band, the thing that hid Reita fully from the Yakuza leader. Reita leaned back, muscles defined by the dim sunlight in the room and Ruki licked his lips. Reita chuckled and lifted his hands to the untie the knot of his band and Ruki held his breath.

Reita was on display for him. He had shown him his face. Ruki leaned up and traced the scar across his nose. Was this what he was hiding? "Who did this to you?"

"The night my parents died..."

Ruki shushed him and placed his lips softly over the scar. "You're beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." Reita's voice was low, dangerous and full of lust, "Now let me make love to you the way I do in my dreams."

Ruki's body shuddered and he submitted to the other instantly, shedding his clothes and Reita let the towel fall to the floor, forgotten as their bodies touched for the first time. Ruki moaned out loudly, being urged on by the blonde. The way their cocks brushed against one another was heaven. Ruki whimpered as he felt Reita's tongue on him, trailing down his body. Soon he felt a tight warmth surrounding him and he thrust his hips up into the others mouth. He arched his back and the sweat made his hair cling to his forehead. His breathing grew erratic and he begged for more.

Reita had him so close but stopped, smirking as he licked his lips, crawling back up the smaller frame. "I want to make you come with me inside of you."

Lips covered his. He could taste himself on Reita's tongue and he wasn't turned off by it. Reita's digits pumped his arousal before moving lower. When did he lubricate his fingers? His thoughts were gone when Reita was three digits deep after a little work. Ruki arched his back again and kissed the other feverishly, wanting to feel him. "Please... I need you..."

How could Reita deny him? One swift movement and he was fully inside the younger man and it felt like he had reached heaven. Both of them felt this way and with Reita moving so wonderfully between then, Ruki was reaching his climax quite quickly.

But they didn't stop there, no. They continued. Ruki riding Reita, taking him roughly in the shower, in the kitchen while deciding what to have for breakfast. They had sex so many times that morning that they eventually collapsed in bed, both completely sated.

"I love you..." Ruki mumbled in the other's arms and fell into a deep sleep. Reita smiled and pressed a kiss against Ruki's forehead.

"I love you too, Ruki..."

Their relationship quickly progressed and they got into a routine, Reita seeing how Ruki grew by being the Yakuza leader. Five years later, he was feared and was defined as ruthless. Reita watched as he saw the caramel-haired prostitute in front of him squirm. Ruki had saved this damsel from being killed. Ruki always took pity on strays, but there was a glint in his eyes that said something else.

Ruki knew something and Reita was quite excited to find out what it was.

"Do you know what it means to be in Yakuza debt?" Ruki questioned, opening some mail with a letter opener. Reita watched him with interest, finding it somewhat erotic to see Ruki with a weapon. Fuck, he was getting hard and Ruki knew it. Once this meeting was over he would be fucking the smaller man over his desk.

The caramel blonde shook his head, shaking and clearly scared. This pleased Ruki. "It means that I own you, but you can be of some service. A pretty face like yours needs to be on display."

"What would you want me to do?"

"I can give you a home, I can offer you a safe place to be and I can offer you the chance to earn your own money. You are a gorgeous specimen and I could make a killing from your face... when it's not full of bruises."

The other blushed and Ruki smiled. He had him.

"We need to change your name though, don't we?"

A small nod. "Uruha." 

"Is that your choice?" Ruki asked, sensing the meaning behind the name. "It suits you well. Now, go and find a gentleman named Kai, he will help clean your face up."

Another nod and the caramel-haired man stood and made his way over to the door.

"Oh, and Uruha?"

He stopped and turned around. "Y-Yes?"

"Make sure no one finds out your real name."

A raised eyebrow from Reita. What was Ruki planning? What did he know?

A knowing look spread across Uruha's face and he nodded. 

"It would be a shame if anyone found out who you were..." A smirk grew across Ruki's face as he stabbed the letter opener down on a photo at his desk. Reita looked down and saw it was the leader of the Takashima clan. Reita stared down at his lover as he spoke, eyes widening. It couldn't be?

Uruha was silent and stared at the Yakuza leader. "Please don't tell anyone."

"Oh, I won't, don't worry about that, Kouyou Takashima." Ruki chuckled and sat back in his chair. "I have big plans for you."


End file.
